gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Radio X
Radio X (estilizado como Radio:X en el logo) es una emisora de radio de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, conducida por Sage fundada en 1986, una presentadora grunge demasiado obsesionada consigo misma y rebelde de vocación. La música que se puede escuchar en Radio X pertenece a los inicios de rock alternativo y en menor medida al Hard Rock. Canciones *Helmet - Unsung (1992). *Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus (1989). *Faith No More - Midlife Crisis (1992). *Danzig - Mother (1988). *Living Colour - Cult of Personality (1988). *Primal Scream - Movin' On Up (1991). *Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle (1987). *L7 - Pretend we're Dead (1992). *Ozzy Osbourne - Hellraiser (1991).* *Soundgarden - Rusty Cage (1991). *Rage Against The Machine - Killing in the Name (1992).* *Jane's Addiction - Been Caught Stealing (1990). *The Stone Roses - Fools Gold (1989). *Alice in Chains - Them Bones (1992). *Stone Temple Pilots - Plush (1992). *- Canciones removidas en las versiones de IOS, Android y Remastered Canciones eliminadas *A.F.I. - Head Like a Hole (2004).Official Soundtrack Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Consultado el 11 de febrero de 2019. Videos Canciones Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Helmet - "Unsung" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Danzig - "Mother" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Primal Scream - "Movin' on Up" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X L7 - "Pretend We're Dead" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Jane's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Stone Temple Pilots - "Plush" Radio completa Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Full radio Curiosidades *El nombre de la estación hace referencia a la llamada "Generación X", la cual surgió en los años 90's (época en la que transcurre el juego) conformada por las personas nacidas en los 70's. Muchas de las bandas de la radio fueron características del movimiento y sus seguidores. *Esta radio se puede escuchar en los Sub Urban, los bares y en los locales de Tatoo del estado. Originalmente, también se podía escuchar esta emisora en la casa de Michelle Cannes. Aunque el interior no es accesible en la versión final, si se usa un mod para entrar al lugar se puede escuchar esta radio. *La canción Killing in the Name de Rage Against The Machine, sonara cuando las citas de CJ salgan mal. *Es la radio favorita de Catalina. *En los archivos del juego y en la banda sonora de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, se encuentra la canción "Head Like a Hole" de A.F.I., originalmente escrita por Nine Inch Nails, por lo que se cree que es una canción beta de la emisora por el género musical que pertenece, al mismo tiempo esto es contradictorio ya que el cover de A.F.I. es del año 2004, siendo que el juego se basa en 1992. *En algunas ocasiones Sage menciona a la banda Agent Orange diciendo lo genial que son.thumb|right|335 px Referencias de:Radio X en:Radio X pl:Radio X Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas